Chronicles of the Fallen Angels
by Rigantona
Summary: "It's no use running. We'll just keep following you till you surrender." "I'll never surrender to you! You'll have to kill me!"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Elf reference. All rights go to their official owners/creators. I just own the storyline, ideas and the shadowy figure. **

The sun sank peacefully into the horizon, the clouds turning different shades of gold, orange, red and purple.

The last rays of sunlight shone upon the _**sakura**_ trees, in full bloom. Their petals covered the ground, like pink, delicate snow.

An intricately crafted bridge was constructed across a river, the tree's branches curving, like an entrance.

As night set in, a shadowy figure emerged from the darkness.

It passed slowly over the bridge, avoiding the shards of light still peaking over the horizon.

But, just as it reached the centre, it hesitated, turning to face three girls, dressed in beautifully woven _**kimono**_s, standing at the foot of the bridge. With skin as fair as snow, and a petite frame, standing still, the girls looked incredibly like dolls, flawless and beautiful.

One girl stepped forward, her auburn hair high up and falling behind her like a high strung cape. Her hands were tucked into the sleeves of her _**kimono**_, the shade of _**sakura**_ blossoms. Her eyes were an intelligent pink, calculating and calm. Her sleeves rested on her red _**obi**_ patiently. Strapped to her back was a longbow, so beautifully carved, it could have belonged to the elven king himself. A series of carved mythical symbols adorned the bows surface, causing emotions of curiosity over fear. A quiver, carved with the same symbols, containing sharp and deadly arrows, was placed securely on her back, ready to be put to use on any unfortunate victim.

"It's no use running," she spoke sharply and precisely, addressing the shadowy figure. "We'll just keep following you till you surrender."

The shadow stared at them for a moment, then pulled back its head and laughed manically.

"I'll never surrender to you!" It whispered, its voice laced with mockery, "You'll have to kill me, but, of course, you'll never do that! The infamous 'Fallen Angels' don't take a life so easily, do you? You're just a bunch of little girls!"

The girl on the left smirked, flexing her fingers intently. Rolling her shoulders, her raven braid fell onto her back, swishing like a hunting cat's tail. Narrowing her eyes steadily, her clever green orbs seemed to almost glow. Her hands went to her sides, passing over her black _**obi**_ in the process. Her fingers idly caressing her beautiful _**wakazashi**_s, fastened to either side of her hips. Her _**wakazashi**_s were two beautifully crafted, slender blades, engraved with ancient symbols. They were shorter than regular swords, being slightly curved and one edged, a circular guard positioned at the end of the blade were the handle begins. Their sheaths were of a dark green, barely contrasting with the slightly lighter forest green fabric of her _**kimono**_.

"Care to make a bet on that?" She challenged, giving it a look of superiority.

She glanced at the archer, searching for the signal to attack.

The shadowy figure took a small step back, fear written in its form.

"We're not going to, right?" A soft voice questioned.

They all glanced at the last girl, standing hesitantly, her innocent blue eyes, reflecting goodwill and kindness, darting uncertainly from one flawless face and back. A light breeze swept through the trees, causing her long, blonde pigtails to sway slightly. Her small hands were clasped together, almost covered by her sky blue sleeves. They rested on her dark blue _**obi**_, the dark of the blue contrasting profoundly with the lightness of her hands.

She turned slightly to the others, looking at them questioningly. As she did so, moonlight shone off the tip of a spear attached to her back. The spear was silver and blue, terrifying and beautiful all at once. An opal gem passing through to glint on the other side, was embedded in the base of the arrow head, which was engraved with mystical symbols.

"We'll see." Answered the archer, solemnly, before once again turning to the seemingly faceless figure. "We've given you a choice, now make your decision. Surrender or die."

The shadow showed no sign of movement, and the archer sighed.

"Blossom, it's made its choice, what'll be ours?" The _**wakazashi**_ wielder pressed impatiently.

The girl known as Blossom sighed once again, nodding in acknowledgement.

"Blossom! We can't just kill it, show some mercy!" The spear wielder somewhat shrieked.

"Yes, yes, Bubbles!" Blossom calmly stated. "I never implied my complete decision in the matter."

The one known as Bubbles nodded apologetically.

"Buttercup~" Blossom called softly, to the raven haired girl.

Buttercup nodded, slowly walking towards the shadowy figure.

Blossom then turned to Bubbles, locking stares with her for a moment, before Bubbles leaped into the river, hopping from stone to stone, until landing silently on the other side.

The shadow watched her for a moment, then focused on Buttercup as she drew her _**wazakashi**_s, both hands taking the swords from their sheaths on the opposite sides of her hips, so that her arms were crossed at one point, before she drew her hands to her sides, twirling the blades for a moment. Then took hold of the handles securely again, the blades pointed behind her like over-sized daggers.

It backed away slightly, before turning and trying to run, but found its path blocked by Bubbles, solemnly drawing her spear.

It turned back to face Buttercup.

Suddenly, Buttercup sprinted forward, her braid flicking behind her, her _**geta**_s clacking softly on the wooden bridge.

She then slashed out with her _**wakizashis**_, the blades singing through the air, intent on their target.

The figure ducked just in time, only to be slashed in the back, as she jumped and landed behind it, causing it to fall to the ground. But instead of blood, a black liquid oozed from its gash. It quickly but painfully got up, hissing at the pain the sudden exertion of its wound had caused.

It turned to face them, and then stretched out its hands, drawing shadows from all around it to create one dark blade, held in both hands steadily in front of it, pointed at Bubbles and Buttercup. It swung forward, its blade missing Buttercup by centimetres.

She retreated back and dropped low, as Bubbles sprang forward, twirling her spear above her head before bringing it down upon its shoulder.

The spear head cut deep into the figures flesh, before it was wrenched out by Bubbles, once again springing back. The figure then staggered back, whimpering slightly as it held its shoulder.

Buttercup shot forward, slashing out again, but this time missing and stopped abruptly behind it. Before she had time to turn, the figure took this chance to spring up, its blade swinging down upon her.

She turned in alarm, but Bubbles intervened, blocking the blow with her spear. They stayed like that for a moment, before she threw it off and jumped back.

Regaining her composure, Buttercup sped forward, her blades singing behind her. She executed a number of slashes at the shadow, each swing capturing a ray of moonlight, causing it to shine for a second.

The figure somehow managed to dodge all of the swings, and she jumped over it, landing gracefully. It didn't even have time to look back at her, for just as she jumped, Bubbles sprinted forward, apology written all over her face as she swiped forward, just missing its head. She had to drop and slide under its legs, stopping at Buttercups feet before standing again.

It turned to face them, but just as it put its foot forward, it froze. Its body went rigid, curling back slightly, turning to look at Blossom, bow in hand, fingers still on the string, poised, before falling to the ground, the arrow in its back still quivering slightly from impact.

A pool of black liquid began to pour from the body, covering the ground around it.

"You didn't have to do that, we could've taken it." Buttercup stated, slight annoyance in her voice, while sheathing her _**wakizashi**_s and walking over to the body. "Nice shot though," she added, kneeling down to examine the arrow.

"I know, I just thought it'd be quicker." Blossom answered.

"True." Buttercup agreed, standing up and walking over to her.

Bubbles followed uncomfortably.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked sadly.

"Bubbles, we gave it a choice, it chose death. Fair is fair." Buttercup answered matter-of-factly.

"Plus, it's killed hundreds before we found it. Surely you know _**Obaasan**_ wouldn't have sent us to find this _**oni**_ if she weren't sure it was dangerous." Blossom added, giving Bubbles a reassuring look.

"Hmm…" Bubbles answered simply, smiling sadly.

"Now, where should we put the body?" Blossom questioned, staring at it thoughtfully for a second.

"How about the river?" Suggested Buttercup, picking up the figure easily.

"Good idea!" Blossom agreed, nodding her head and walking to the bank with Buttercup.

"Show some respect to the dead, won't you?! Even if it is an _**oni!**_" Bubbles exclaimed crossly.

"Why should we respect it, when it didn't respect all the people it gave death?" Buttercup answered simply, dumping the body into the river.

The water went slightly black for a moment, before discolouring again.

Bubbles shook her head and started walking away.

Buttercup placed her hands in the water, allowing it to wash away all the black liquid, then finally standing and turning to follow Bubbles.

Blossom stood there on the bank for a moment, watching the moon reflect off the water, before turning and following the others.

The moon shone brightly as the three figures melted into the darkness.

The stars glinted mischievously, telling no one of what they'd just witnessed.

**Explainer- I'm just going to explain some things that couldn't have been mentioned in the story, and may not be as obvious or known to some people. (Please note that anything not explained I've left for you (the reader/s) to imagine by yourself).**

**Japanese terms/words:**

_**Sakura**_**\- a cherry blossom.**

_**Wakizashi**_**\- a type of Japanese sword usually worn by**_**samurai**_**, in older times. It's smaller than its relative, the**_**katana**_**, but is similar in shape, being one edged and slightly curved. (I was originally going to use the**_**katana**_**in this story, but thought the**_**wakizashi**_**would be more practical because it's smaller.)**

_**Geta**_**\- a type of traditional Japanese footwear.**

_**Kimono**_**\- a traditional Japanese garment worn by women.**

_**Obi**_**\- a belt of fabric worn in some traditional Japanese clothing (including a**_**kimono**_**) around the waist.**

_**Obaasan-**___**the word**__**for grandmother.**

_**Oni-**_**a demon.**

**I'll explain why they're all dressed in**_**kimonos**_**and why Buttercup has long hair. (Just in case you're wondering) But first, I just want to explain that when they were talking about a person called**_**Obaasan**_**, it's referring to the head of their family, their grandmother, from whom they take orders.**

**Anyway, this story's supposed to either be set in ancient Japanese times, or a very traditional village/town/city.**

**The girls are wearing**_**kimonos**_**for that reason (as traditional clothing, I guess), and also why Buttercup has long hair (because in old Japanese culture, women weren't allowed to cut their hair).**

**So I thought I'd make that true in the story.**

**Please review~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Power Puff Girls. All rights go to their official owners/creators. I just own the storyline, ideas and other things. Also, big thanks to Attari Fuse** **for encouraging me with my writing.**

"-steady now... take aim... and... fire!"

The arrow flew smoothly towards the target. With a small thud, its head was imbedded in the centre of the bulls-eye, shaking slightly from impact.

An excited whoop sounded from a girl of about ten, standing a fair distance away from the bulls-eye, bow in hand, smiling triumphantly.

"Not bad," commented a green eyed girl next to her, grinning.

The first girl turned to look at her companion, smiling proudly. Sun light glinted off her auburn hair, tide neatly up high with a pink ribbon, seeming to almost catch fire for a moment.

"Nice job, Momoko. You're getting better each day." Momoko drew her dazzlingly pink eyes on the speaker, a man wearing a brown _**yukata**_, smiled happily down at her. His black hair was streaked with grey, giving the illusion of old age, but the sparkle in his dark eyes was a sure sign of a strong young spirit.

Momoko's smile broadened. "Thank you, _**Ojisan**_!"

She brought her arms down to her sides, the sleeves of her pink _**hakama**_rustled slightly.

"Yeah, great job Momoko!" Another girl exclaimed beside her.

Momoko shifted her gave to her, her eyes swept over her bouncy sunshine-like blonde curls, placed neatly in pigtails with sparkling blue ribbons and soft-blue eyes. She was about the same age as Momoko and smiled happily at her, clapping her hands cheerily in congratulations, the blue sleeves of her sky blue _**yukata**_ swayed slightly.

Momoko smiled back proudly.

"Okay, okay. Now back to the lesson." _**Ojisan**_ said cheerily. "Momoko, your archery lessons are finished for the day, so why don't you come and watch the other girls until it's time for dinner."

"Ok!" Momoko answered happily, still holding her bow as she followed the two girls and _**Ojisan**_ across the meadow they'd been in, passing a bunch of other targets placed all over the ground at different distances from where they were standing, all riddled with arrows, and over to a forest on one side.

A heap of wooden poles sat against a tree.

"Miyako, it's your turn." _**Ojisan**_ said softly to the blonde girl, while picking up two poles from the ground.

Miyako nodded reluctantly and took one of the poles from him, stepping back and taking a fighting stance, feet spread out firmly below her, gripping the stick hard in both her hands.

"Now Miyako, all I want you to work on today is starting the attack. So all you need to do is run at me and try a small attack." He said softly.

Miyako nodded uncomfortably.

She took a deep breath, griped the stick harder, then sprinted off towards _**Ojisan**_, who was in the same stance as Miyako was formally, but instead of gripping the stick in both hands, he held it readily in front of himself with his right hand.

She then suddenly sprang up and brought the pole down upon him with an almighty force, causing him to flinch slightly, then instantly throwing her off, quickly moving towards her as she landed softly on the ground.

Her eyes widened when she realised his intentions, and hurriedly moved to the side, just missing his blow as the pole hit the place she'd been only moments before.

They kept swiping at each other, blocking, dodging and ducking quickly, until _**Ojisan**_ held up his hand, and Miyako stopped abruptly, panting slightly.

_**Ojisan**_'s forehead was glistening with sweat, and he smiled happily down at Miyako. "I think that's all for today on that subject, great job Miyako, you've done well."

"Nice job Miyako!" Momoko and the green eyed girl said together happily, Momoko grinning and the other pulling a thumbs up.

"Aww, thanks girls!" Miyako said happily, blushing slightly.

Miyako and _**Ojisan**_ put down their sticks and headed over to another section of the meadow, where a bunch of wooden dolls were all spread out and stuck in the ground. A heap of wooden swords were left on the ground near one of the dolls.

"Kaoru, you're up," _**Ojisan**_ grinned at the last girl.

"Sweet!" She exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down, her long black braid jiggling up and down with her, as her light green _**yukata**_ swished with the movement.

She then stopped and picked up two of the wooden swords, throwing one to _**Ojisan**_, who caught it deftly, and gripping the other one with both her hands, instantly taking a battle stance in front of him, feet spread out under her firmly, legs slightly bent, hands strongly gripping the handle of the wooden sword.

_**Ojisan**_ mirrored her, both grinning at each other, then they both sped off towards each other, _**Ojisan**_ swinging his sword at Kaoru's head, while jumping over her, and Kaoru ducking while slashing out at his lower legs.

When _**Ojisan**_landed on the ground and Kaoru stopped, they instantly turned and ran at each other again; slashing, blocking, jumping, summersaulting, sometimes going so fast they'd turn slightly blurry.

This sequence kept on going until Kaoru was gasping on the ground and _**Ojisan**_ was doubled over, breathing heavily.

"K-kaoru... I think you're going to advance to the double swords in a few months." _**Ojisan**_said happily, straitening up and looking down at the grinning ten year-old on the grass.

"Cool!" She laughed, getting to her feet.

Miyako and Momoko surround her and shouted "YEAH!" in unison, while high-five-ing each other and grinning like Cheshire cats.

"Alright girls, great job today. You can go and play until the dinner bell rings." _**Ojisan**_said, watching the girls as they skipped off, saying mumbled yeses and thank you-s as they went. "And remember not to go in the forest!" He suddenly shouted.

More mumbled yeses.

He sighed, shaking his head, and walked off.

The girls looked at each other, as they walked towards the edge of the forest, wondering silently what they should do.

"Hmmmmm... what should we do now?" Kaoru questioned

"Ummmmmmmm..." Miyako mumbleed, turning her eyes to the sky, its canvas of blue now stained with reds, golds and purples.

The girls stopped in front of the forest, and focused on different things idly, trying to think of something to do.

They stood there for a moment or two, before something caught the eye of the ever animal loving Miyako.

"Huh?" Miyako mumbleed, turning her full attention to whatever had caught it. "What's that?" She asked her companions, pointing to a shadow in between the trees.

"Huh?" Kaoru and Momoko turned to look to where she was pointing, and saw a shadow moving swiftly through the trees, seeming to run with a slight limp.

"Ah! I think its hurt, whatever it is." Miyako said, slightly alarmed, and steped closer to the edge of the forest. She then turned back to them, saying, almost pleadingly, "Come on! We have to help it! It could be really hurt."

"Errr... but _**Ojisan**_ said that we shouldn't go into the forest," Momoko reminded them hesitantly, taking a step back, away from the tree lining.

"But we need to help that creature; it could be in a lot of pain!" Miyako pleaded, her voice quivering slightly. "Please Momoko!"

Kaoru looked between the two, then went over to the pile of wooden swords, waiting to be packed away by a servant when ordered, and picked one up, twirling it awkwardly in her hand, before going to walk over to Miyako and Momoko, still arguing on the matter of entrance to the forest.

"Ok!" Yelled Kaoru, surprising and silencing Miyako and Momoko.

"What?" They asked in unison, staring at her questioningly.

"How about this?" Kaoru brandished the wooden sword in her hand,"I have a weapon, Momoko has a weapon," she gestured to the bow in Momoko's hand, causing Momoko and Miyako to glance over as well, "and we protect each other if anything goes wrong. We look for the creature and see if it's hurt, if we do find it and it is hurt, then Miyako helps it," Momoko opened her mouth to interrupt, but Kaoru, reading her mind, put her hand up and said very quickly, "but if we don't find it within an hour, then we give up and get out of there. Everyone agree with this?" She finished, looking at both of them questioningly.

They both nodded in agreement.

"How'd you come up with that one?" Momoko asked, sounding impressed.

Kaoru shrugged and pointed to her head, "turns out this thing actually works." She remarked grinning, and set off towards the tree lining, then stepped into the forest. She then turned and beckoned her companions over before going further.

Momoko and Miyako followed her, but hesitated in front of the first set of trees, looking at each other nervously.

Momoko glanced down at her bow, and considered bringing some arrows from the training field, but thought better of it. 'In the off chance that something does go wrong, I could always use sticks or hurl rocks," she assured herself, stepping into the forest and running after Kaoru.

Miyako trailed nervously behind, looking this way and that in search of the creature.

They came a fare way in until Kaoru stopped abruptly, causing both Momoko and Miyako to almost crash into her.

"Hey! What are you stopping for?" Momoko questioned her, looking around suspiciously.

"...That..." Kaoru said quietly, pointing a shaking finger in front of her.

Momoko and Miyako went around her to stand side by side, their eyes widening slightly at the scene in front of them.

An array of what looked like animal carcasses is strewn all over the ground, a few meters from the girls.

They appeared to have been ripped apart and devoured. Some bones were picked clean by whatever had done this, then by maggots and other things that liked dead flesh, while others looked almost fresh, with small carnivorous insects and animals gnawing away at the flesh and bare bone.

A sickly smell rose to the girls noses, and they instantly covered them with their hands and sleeves, making faces of disgust and revulsion.

Miyako quickly looked away, screwing her eyes shut and trying to get the image out of her head. Momoko just stared at it, dazed. And Kaoru was looking everywhere but the scene, uncomfortably.

"W-what could have done this?" Miyako stuttered quietly, sobbing slightly.

"..I don't know..." Momoko answered finally, before looking away and heading back the way they'd come. "But I'm not willing to find out."

Kaoru noticed the shake in her voice, and grabbed her hand, stopping her and forcing her to look at her. Momoko resisted at first, then looked at Kaoru, revealing eyes full of fear and un-certainty.

"Hey... you all right?" Kaoru asked cautiously, squeezing her hand.

Momoko nodded her head, smiling appreciatively.

"U-umm! Girls! What's that!?" Miyako's frightened voice cut through the silence, causing the others to look back at her, instantly alert and afraid.

A shadow was moving towards them. It had the same shape as the shadow they'd seen limping before, but it was no longer limping, and was moving with an unsettling speed and slickness un-characteristic to a herbivore.

Miyako ran over to them, not taking her eyes off the shadow.

Kaoru held up her wooden sword in front of her, shaking slightly.

"Run!" Kaoru yelled, stepping closer to the shadow.

Miyako obeyed her command, sprinting off, swerving this way and that to avoid the trees.

Momoko, on the other hand, just stayed there, staring at Kaoru as she stood, rooted to the spot, facing the shadow.

The creature snarled viciously, prowling along intently towards them.

"Kaoru... What are you-" Momoko was cut short when the shadow pounced forward, coming down upon them.

"Outta the way!" Kaoru yelled, retreating back, grabbing onto Momoko and dragging her out of the creatures' path.

"Get out of here, Momoko; I'll hold it off so you can run." Kaoru yelled, moving in front of Momoko protectively, glaring at the creature.

Momoko stared at Kaoru, then frowned defiantly, gathering sticks from the ground, fitting the first stick onto her bow, and placing the others in her mouth, then she pulled the string back, aiming it at the creature. She let the stick loose, the make-shift arrow whizzing through the air and just missing the shadows leg. As soon as she let go of the stick, she fitted another one onto the bow, aiming again, relentlessly.

"What'redoing?! I told you to run!" Kaoru screamed at her desperately.

"Like I'm going to leave you behind." Momoko stated firmly, taking the last stick from her mouth and fitting it onto her bow. "Now come on, we can hold it off together, while we back away." Momoko said, aiming the stick at the creature's chest.

"Move" She yelled as she loosed her last stick, sprinting away in the other direction, with Kaoru hot on her heels.

The creature gave a howl of pain as the make-shift arrow wedged itself in its shoulder, black liquid dripping from the wound, and started lunging after them on all fours, growling angrily.

Momoko picked up sticks as she ran, looking back over her shoulder and shooting at the shadow, trying to slow it down.

"Ahhhh!" Screamed Kaoru, as she fell to the ground, her foot caught in the root of a tree.

"Kaoru!" Momoko screamed, running back towards her, stopping beside her and shooting at the creature.

Kaoru tried frantically to free her foot, finally wrenching it free and standing up quickly, wincing as her ankle throbed painfully.

"Ahhh!" Momoko screamed, as the shadow advanced on her, fumbling frantically for another stick.

Suddenly, Kaoru ran forward, bringing her wooden sword upon on the creature, the wood splintering on impact, and grabbing at Momoko, running away frantically.

The creature then lunged forward, closing the gap between them drastically, roaring in anger at them.

The girls screamed, running at full speed.

Their prospects brightened as they saw the light of the end of the forest, but then Kaoru's ankle gave way, and she stumbled and fell to the ground, a cry of anguish ripping through her throat.

Momoko stopped just at the entrance to the meadow, staring back at Kaoru, glued to the spot in terror.

But just as the creature was advancing on Kaoru, an arrow came whizzing towards it, just missing its head. It whipped its head around, glaring at the shooter of the arrow.

"_**Ojisan**_!" Kaoru shrieked, relief laden in her voice and face.

"Momoko! Go help Kaoru. Take her out of the forest, quickly!" _**Ojisan**_ commanded.

Suddenly, Momoko snapped out of her trance and shot forward towards Kaoru, helping her to her feet and running with her to the forest entrance and out into the meadow.

The creature watched them as they left, then turned back to _**Ojisan**_, growling menacingly.

"Come and get me!" He yelled, dropping his bow and drawing his _**katana**_, placing it in front of him in both hands, glaring.

The shadow roared as it sprinted forward towards him.

"AHHHHH!"

Birds rose up in alarm as the scream rose to the tree tops, causing Kaoru, Momoko and Miayako to look towards the forest, fear written in their faces.

"I'll go- ahh!" Kaoru began, trying to get up, but exclaiming in pain when her ankle gave an almighty throb of protest.

"Kaoru! Don't!" Momoko exclaimed worriedly, standing. "I'll go see if he's alright," she finished, heading towards the trees.

"Momoko!" Said girl turned around, surprised. Miyako's blue eyes reflected her worry and fear. "Please be careful," she finished, lip quivering slightly.

Momoko nodded her head and continued to walk uncertainly to the edge of trees, then, after looking around worriedly, stepped into the forest, following a trail of broken branches.

She didn't go far before she stopped abruptly at the edge of a clearing, eyes widening and filling with tears as she looked at the scene in front of her.

"No..." She whispers. "**NOOOOOOO!"**

The sky darkened as the sun sank behind the trees, silhouetting three figures looking down at a small grave stone placed in the middle of a clearing.

One knelt down to place a bouquet of flowers in front of the grave, her soft blue eyes filling with tears as she stood and went back to stand beside her companions.

Another bowed her head and placed her hands in front her in a silent prayer, closing her dazzling pink eyes as she silently whispered.

The last figure looked away from the grave, saying silently under her breath: "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

The other two looked over to her as a small, quiet sob passed from her throat, causing her to blush slightly and look away even further into the distance.

"Kaoru... it wasn't your fault. We all decided to go into the forest. Please don't blame yourself for a crime you did not commit." The formerly praying one said softly to the green eyed girl.

She stretched out her hand, capturing Kaoru's and squeezing it reassuringly.

Kaoru nodded, a single tear rolling down her face as she took the blue eyed girls hand.

"Momoko's right, Kaoru, it wasn't your fault. Please consider that before you go and blame yourself alone. You're not alone, you have us. So... please share some of your pain with us." The blue eyed girls said, giving Kaoru a sad smile.

"Miyako..." Kaoru choked out, sobbing as she clung to their hands, falling to her kneels as she sobbed, tears streaming down her face.

Miyako began to cry too, large tears rolling down her face and tangling with her blonde curls.

Momoko looked away, tears springing to her eyes as well, and she did nothing to keep them at bay, allowing them to spill over and run down her cheeks.

"Even…even after four years...I...I can't believe he's gone!" Kaoru choked out between sobs, staring sadly at the grave. "_**Ojisan**_!" She howled.

As the girls sobbed, they released all the tears and sadness they'd been keeping in for the last four years, letting them flow out of them like a river.

As the sun set, the three girls walked from the forest, all their tears spent and their sadness released.

Kaoru looked back at the forest, face free from tears, and smiled, before turning back and walking after her sisters.

A figure stepped out from behind a tree, smiling sadly at the three figures as they walked in the meadow.

"I hope you live happily, girls." _**Ojisan**_ whispered, slowly fading out into the darkness.

**Explainer- Here's the ruff definition of the Japanese words:**

_**Yukata- **_**a thin sort of clothing similar to a **_**kimono**_**, but can be also worn by males and and is more suitable for summer.**

_**Ojisan**_**\- the Japanese term for uncle.**

_**Hakama- **_**traditional Japanese clothing for an archer.**

_**Katana- **_**a type of Japanese sword, often used by samurai.**

**Please review~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or Airisu, Meiru and Misora, all rights go to their official owners/creators. I just own the plot, story, song and whatever else. Also, thanks to animegirl69 for telling me to keep going with my story.**

"_**Come now, bluebird, hear my song,**_

_**may you bless me and sing along.**_

_**Come now bluebird, one, two, three,**_

_**hear my hymm from your old bird tree**__." _

A voice as sweet as sugar greeted the spring morning, carried along by the wind and swirled through the trees.

The soft sound of a _**shakuhachi**_ accompanied the voice, playing a clear tune to the words.

"_**Across the fields and meadows you go,**_

_**past the tree of the old sad crow.**_

_**Through the orchard where the cherries do grow,**_

_**down the hill where the river doth flow."**_

A _**shamisen**_ also greeted the morning, playing along with the sweet and calming music.

The source of the music came from a giant of a tree, standing tall and proud on the outer parts of a clearing, looking in on a small space free from trees, and harbouring a small gravestone.

Fresh _**sakura**_ blossoms lay on the grave, sparkling with dew in the sun streaming from a gap in the canopy and revealing a crystal clear blue sky.

Three girls sat on different branches of this huge tree, looking as delicate as the blossoms surrounding them.

"_**Now come dear bluebird, sing your song,**_

_**of the old world to your young.**_

_**Now come dear bluebird hear my tune,**_

_**give me your blessing of love and fortune." **_

Sang one of them, her pink lips turned up in a smile as she sang. She swayed slightly with the music, her sunshine-coloured pig-tails swaying, and her soft blue _**kimono**_ rustling silently. Her creamy coloured hands played with a blossom, while resting on her sea blue _**obi**_. Running her sky blue eyes over the delicate flowers surrounding her.

"_**Perch on your tree and look to the world,**_

_**fly to the heavens where the clouds are a- whirl.**_

_**Fly across the seas, feel the salty breeze.**_

_**Then come home to rest, in your old birds nest." **_

The _**shakuhachi**_ player's delicate fingers deftly flew across the holes, creating a beautiful sound. Her raven braid caught in a soft breeze, flowing behind her gently, almost like it was dancing along to the music. The sleeves of her grass green _**kimono**_ were caught by the wind as well, flowing soundlessly. Her eyes were closed, shielding forest green orbs from view. A small _**sakura**_ blossom was tucked into her _**obi**_, the soft pink standing out delicately against the midnight black fabric, rivalling her braid in its darkness.

"_**Your young learn to fly, to ascend to the sky.**_

_**Their feathers do grow and they learn to know,**_

_**of the beast, of the bear, **_

_**of the old wild hare."**_

The _**shamisen**_ player's fingers plucked delicately at the strings, weaving a melody, going along with song. Her bright pink eyes that rivalled the _**sakura**_ blossoms in colour were unfocused, absently staring at the grave. Her _**sakura**_ pink sleeves swayed as she played, catching now and then on the blossom laden branches, only to be pulled away absent-mindedly by a tug of her arm, while still playing fluently. A small blossom was placed in the ribbon that tide her auburn her high up and in place, standing out only slightly against the fiery brightness of her hair.

"_**Now come dear bluebird, sing your song,**_

_**of the old world to your young.**_

_**Now come dear bluebird hear my tune,**_

_**give me your blessing of love and fortune."**_

As they played, a breeze whipped through the trees, taking the _**sakura**_ blossoms from their homes and whisking them into the air, letting them float to the ground like pink snow, spreading a layer of pink across the ground and grave, and onto the heads and laps of the girls, still singing and playing as they watched the display of petals settle.

"_**The seasons go, one, two, three,**_

_**passing you by in your old bird tree.**_

_**Your young doth grow and fly free,**_

_**to their own trees to start a family."**_

The singer brushed some petals from her head as she sang, allowing them to fall into her lap, and played with them, holding one flower up to admire its delicate beauty, her eyes reflecting the sparkle of the pink blossoms as they shone from the dew left from the night before.

"_**May I sing to set your spirit free,**_

_**as I lay you to rest, head on breast,**_

_**at the foot of your old birds tree.**_

_**We've spent many years, together, you and I,**_

_**now let us both, ascend to the sky."**_

As the last notes of the song died away, the _**shakuhachi**_ and _**shamisen**_ players stopped, all three staring out into the distance for a moment before silently standing, still holding their instruments, and jumping to the ground far below, deftly landing without a sound on the petal laden earth. They then all went to stand before the grave, bowing solemnly in respect, before standing up right again and walking off, into the forest.

"Three years, huh? It's still so hard to believe." the _**shakuhachi**_ player muttered, more to herself then her companions.

The others nodded in agreement, then three lapsed into silence again as they walked.

As they reach the last set of trees, they saw a figure up ahead.

The girls looked at each other for a moment before walking on to meet them.

They emerged from the trees to face a man. He wore a _**hakama**_ and was slightly out of breath.

"Chiyoko-_**sama**_ is calling for you, _**Hime-sama**_s." He gasped, bowing before running off, his job complete.

"_**Obaasan**_?" The singer exclaimed, the girls looked at each other in surprise.

"I wonder what she wants to talk about." Questioned the _**shamisen**_ player, as they started to walk in the direction the man had gone.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, girls. I have something I'd like to discuss with you three."

The three girls were sitting at the back of a room on a _**tatami**_ mat, backs almost touching the _**shōji**_ walls. The room was un-furnished except for a small wooden table, were the current speaker, a woman in about her mid-sixties, wearing a grey kimono and holding a cup of tea, was sitting at, in the middle of the room. She held the air of a great and powerful woman, causing anyone who set eyes on her to know never to cross her.

The girls nodded, signalling for Chiyoko-_**sama**_ to continue. "It has come to my attention that there have been more frequent _**oni**_ attacks recently, but we don't have enough people to send out in reasonable amounts to stop and capture every one of them that comes up," she pauses, taking a sip of her tea, before continuing. "I have also been told that you girls have been improving greatly in your studies, both academically and physically. I have also heard you have been assisting in teaching the little ones. I have considered all our options, and I have come to a decision." She stopped to look at the girls, who were leaning in excitedly, but, seeing her looking at them, blushed and sat up tall again.

She then continued. "I have come to the decision of assigning you girls as a full-time _**oni**_ team. You will be sent out to detain or, if the need arises, kill troublesome_** oni**_s."

The girls gasped in unison, their eyes widening in astonishment at the decision Chiyoko-_**sama**_ had made.

"But-but _**Obaasan**_! We aren't ready to take on such a responsibility. Surely the others can handle it!?" The pink eyed girl exclaimed, clutching her _**shamisen**_, and staring at Chiyoko- **sama** pleadingly.

"I have made my decision and you will be starting your training tomorrow. You will be trained by Airisu, Meiru and Misora. You will start hunting in three days, and that is final." Chiyoko-_**sama**_ stated calmly but firmly. "Do I make myself clear?"

The girls nodded in unison, eyes down in submission.

"Good. Now…" She said, taking three bundles, rapped in cloth, from behind her, and placing them on the table. "I will be assigning you three new names, of which you will only use when on a mission, and you will be using ancient weapons that were passed down from generations before yours." She unwrapped the first bundle, which was wrapped in dark red fabric, and took out a long, slender bow. Carvings adorned the surface, and it twisted slightly at the ends. She also took out a quiver, which also possessed the same carven symbols on its surface.

Chiyoko-_**sama**_ stretched out her hands, passing it to the _**shamisen**_ player, who muttered a polite 'thank you' and held it carefully, as a mother would her new born, inspecting it curiously.

"Momoko", the _**shamisen**_ player looked up. "You will now answer to the name 'Blossom'. You will also be the new owner of that bow, which once belonged to the original archer of this family. This bow is called '_**Sakura'**_. For it was carven from the '**Tree Of Spring**', of which stands to protect the season of spring in the '**Seasonal Garden'**, of which our family has protected for generations. It also possesses the symbols of spring, of regrowth and new beginnings. Use it with great care."

Momoko nodded vigorously, staring at the bow in her hands with great wonder.

Chiyoko-_**sama**_ unwrapped the second bundle, the fabric a dark blue. She took out a long, silver spear. The spear head was embedded with a small blue gem, which passed through the metal to glint on the other side. Symbols similar to '_**Sakura**_'s', ran across the spear. The symbols, however, were slightly different.

Choyoko-_**sama**_ handed the spear to the singer, before saying, "Miyako." The singer looked at her nervously. "From now on you will be addressed as 'Bubbles' when working. You will also be using this spear," she waved her hand at the spear in Miyako's hands. "This spear is called '_**Haru'**_. The gem in its head was found in the '**River Of Summer'**, which flows in the '**Seasonal Garden'**, to protect the season of summer. It also possesses the symbols of summer, of peace and growth. This spear has been passed down for generations. It was also possessed by the first spear bearer of the family." Miyako smiled happily, stroking the spear in her hands.

Chiyoko-_**sama**_ took the last bundle, wrapped in dark green fabric, and took out two sheathed _**wakizashi**_s. She unsheathed one, revealing a beautifully carved blade, with intricate symbols carved on the blades surface. She sheathed it again, and handed the two to the _**shakuhachi**_ player, whose green eyes sparkled with excitement as she accepted them, running her hands over the two swords delicately.

"Kaoru, you will now answer to the name 'Buttercup'," Kaoru looked up, opening her mouth to protest with the choice of name, but was cut off by Chiyoko-_**sama**_, who held up her hand for quiet. "You will now also be the wielder of the swords '_**Akimitsu'**_ and '_**Mitsuaki'**_. They're twins," she motioned to the swords. "These blades were sharpened to a point, on the '_**Great Rock of Autumn**_', which is the protector of the season autumn, generations ago. These two blades were wielded by the first swordsmen of our clan. It possesses the symbols of autumn, of change and acceptance. **Please**, use it wisely." She gave Kaoru a stern look, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Now, as you may know, the '**Seasonal Garden**' was created by our ancestors, thousands of years ago, when a horde of _**oni**_ attempted to mess with the seasons, to create mayhem for mortals. Our ancestors created these weapons to defeat the _**oni**_, and created the Garden to control the seasons. The '_**Tree of Spring**_' is to protect the season spring, the '**River of Sum**_**mer**_' for summer, and the '_**Great Rock of Autumn'**_, to protect autumn. I have given you girls the protectors' artefacts to help you when fighting _**oni**_s. Also, to help integrate you with them, for you will need them to become the true leaders of this clan."

"But, doesn't that mean you would have owned one of these 'artefacts'?" Kaoru questioned. "Wouldn't that mean that you can't be the true leader of this clan? Shouldn't you keep yours until you retire and pass on the job to us?"

"Yes, I did possess one," Choiyoko-_**sama**_ answered, smiling fondly. "Even without an artefact, after a time of possessing one, one can still be connected to the 'Garden', until such time has come for one to give up their position to the next successors. Which, in this case, are you girls. You three will come to the position of leaders of this clan on your 18th birthdays. Unless, of course, something happens to me before then, which at such time you girls will take up the responsibilities until the time when you can be officially named the leaders."

"But, what about the winter artefact? Surely our ancestors would've made an artefact to help protect the season of winter." Momoko countered.

"The protector of winter is the '**Pond of Winter'**, but we don't have winters artefact, although our ancestral records do tell of one, but no description what so ever."

"How strange..." Blossom muttered, and took on a look of deep thought.

"Indeed it is, but, back onto the topic at hand, please use these weapons well, girls, they're irreplaceable." Chiyoko-_**sama**_ pleaded, then said: "Well girls, that'll be all. You will be notified when exactly your first mission will be. You may go now," giving the girls a wave of her hands in dismissal.

The girls stood, bowed, and exited the room, opening a door and slipping out into the hallway outside.

They looked at each other, then at the weapons in their hands, then back at each other again. Then they all high fived each other, while grinning and whispering: 'YEAH!'

**Explainer: None of the history they speak of is actual history; it is completely fiction (Or is it?). And the song's called 'My dear Bluebird', written by me. I also suggest you look up the names of the weapons, the meanings are cool to know, plus it sorta makes more sense.**

**Japanese terms/words:**

_**Sakura**_**\- a cherry blossom.**

_**Wakizashi**_**\- a type of Japanese sword usually worn by samurai, in older times. It's smaller than its relative, the **_**katana**_**, but is similar in shape, being one edged and slightly curved.**

_**Obaasan**_**\- the word for grandmother.**

_**Oni**_**\- a demon.**

_**Obi**_**\- a belt of fabric worn in some traditional Japanese clothing (including a **_**kimono**_**) around the waist.**

_**Kimono**_**\- a traditional Japanese garment worn by women.**

_**Hime-sama-**_** a term meaning princess.**

_**Sama**_**\- a Japanese honorific.**

_**Hakama**_**\- a type of traditional Japanese clothing. They were originally worn only by men, but today they are worn by both men and women.**

_**Shakuhachi**_**\- a Japanese end-blown flute.**

_**Tatami**_**\- traditional Japanese reed mat.**

_**Shamisen**_**\- a traditional Japanese three stringed instrument, similar to a western style banjo or guitar.**

_**Shōji**_**\- traditional Japanese rice paper walls/doors.**

**Hope you liked it! Please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Power Puff Girls Z, or any other characters that feature in the series, or the team name (which belongs to IcebatofValikinRRBZ8), all rights go to their official owners. I do, however, own the storyline, ideas and whatever else. Hope you like it!**

The sun beams sneaked their way through the leaves, illuminating the small, delicate flowers that clung to the branches.

Its golden fingers caressed the faces of three girls, as they silently stood, below the tree, seeming to be waiting for someone.

"What exactly is this 'special training' meant to be, anyway?" Kaoru muttered.

"I think it has something to do with learning how to properly catch or kill _**oni, **_or something." Momoko responded, a thoughtful expression in her gaze.

"But at least we get Misora-_**senpai**_, Airisu-_**senpai**_ and Meiru-_**senpai**_ to teach us! I heard they got back last night." Miyako chimed in brightly, beaming excitedly and looking at the girls happily. "I hope they enjoyed their trip. Too bad they couldn't tell us where they went." She added, confusion sparkling in her eyes.

"-Sigh- You have a point. It's much better than a complete idiot teaching us." Kaoru agreed, leaning against the tree and examining the twin-blades in front of her.

Each of the girls were holding their new weapons, examining them, feeling them and testing them in curiosity.

"You're right, you are lucky to have us!" A voice cracked through the silence the girls had succumbed to while examining their gifts from Chiyoko-_**sama**_.

They looked up, slightly surprised, to meet the owner of the voice, green eyed and grinning at them as her two companions beside her smiled, walking towards them and stopping about a metre away from the girls.

They were about three to four years older than the girls, clad in beautiful _**kimono**_s, as were the others.

"Thank you for saying such things, girls," another one of them said, her brown eyes flashing happiness at the flattery. She moved a slither of reddish-pink hair behind her ear, her azure _**kimono**_ sleeve falling to her elbow, then going back to cover her wrist as she put down her hand.

"Meiru-_**senpai**_!" Miyako exclaimed happily, skipping over to to the azure clad girl.

Kaoru went over to the original speaking and they fist bumped, grinning. "Misora!" She exclaimed.

"Come on, it's time to start your 'special' training", the last girl said, her green eyes slightly cold, beckoning the others to follow, while turning and walking away, her magenta _**kimono**_ rustling slightly, but not before flashing Momoko a smile, a silent greeting.

"Sheesh, Airisu, at least say 'hi'! We haven't seen them for ages!" Misora complained, jogging after the brunette, the others trailing along behind them.

"Hey… I've been wondering this for a while, but why are do you guys get to cut your hair?" Kaoru complained, indicating first to Meiru and Misora's shoulder length hair, then to Airisu's neatly cut waist length hair.

The three older girls looked at each other, seeming to think about it for a second, then Meiru responded plainly: "because we can… I guess..."

"Maybe because we're only from a branch family, so they're being lenient. Also, we aren't the heirs, unlike you three. I think it's more important for you girls to uphold tradition." Airisu contemplated, looking ahead thoughtfully, until they came to a meadow, which met with the same forest as the girls had been in the day before, the trees leaves green and fresh with the arrival of spring.

"Huh? I haven't been here in a while. I missed this place." Misora said, starting to stretch her muscles. Her neon green kimono stretching slightly as she did so.

"So… what exactly does 'special' training mean, exactly?" Momoko asked Airisu.

"Well, we need to test your physical ability, first. But then we also need to teach you girls about how to detect _**oni**_'." Airisu responded, reaching for a western style, sword hanging from her hip, sheathed in a dark pink sheath. It shone slightly pink in the sunlight.

Meiru reached for a staff attached to her back, a sharp arrow head embedded in the end.

"Well, I guess we should start now." Misora stated, reaching for a giant mace also attached to her back, brandishing it, seeming to stroke it almost lovingly.

"You girls better get ready with your weapons," Meiru warned them, starting to warm up with her weapon, slashing out at thin air and twirling it. The other two did the same, Misora twirling her mace around, the spiked head coming dangerously close to her body, and Airisu also slashed out, jumping around, almost seeming to be dancing, like she was fighting an imaginary enemy.

"Hey, now that I think about it, what's your team nicknamed, anyway?" Miyako asked them, as she started twirling around her spear.

"Yeah! Wasn't it like: The MegaPodwder Girls' or something?" Kaoru joined in, also twirling her _**wakizashi**_s absentmindedly.

"The Mega**Power** Girls! Get it right!" Misora answered irritably.

"Ok, ok, sheesh…" Kaoru grumbled, facing her with her weapons in hand, taking a fighting stance, feet spread out under her, hands tightening slightly on her _**wakizashi**_s, pointed behind her.

Misora copied her stance, wrapping both her hands around her mace's handle firmly.

The other four girls looked at the two, "well, I guess you two are up first, then?" Momoko stated more than questioned, taking a step back with the others to watch.  
The two girls smirked, facing each other, before both went sprinting towards the other, Koaru bringing her two blades down upon Misora's head, but just before it made contact, MIsora brought her mace up to block Kaoru's strike, throwing her off after the blow was absorbed.

As Kaoru landed on the ground, Misora sprang forward, swiping at her side, but Kaoru spun around, just missing the spiked head.

She kicked out at Misora's stomach just as she did so, winding her, and causing her to double, and using the chance to move behind her, and place one of her blades on her throat, smiling triumphantly.

Misora growled as Kaoru took her blade from her throat, and moved away from her. They bowed to each other, and moved off next to Airisu and Momoko, as they took up similar positions as Kaoru and Misora had been in formally.

Momoko reached for her bow, and took out an arrow from her quiver, strapped securely to her back and suiting her profoundly, as if apart of her body.

Airisu held her sword steadily in front of her with both hands,

They stood there like that for a moment, then Airisu sped forward, heading forward towards Momoko, who stood there calmly, bow raised, arrow on bow, hand on string.

Just as Airisu was about to strike her, she loosed an arrow, automatically putting another one in its place, and moved to the side.

Airisu held her sword up to deflect the arrow. It hit the blade with a small clanging, then she stopped, turning to look over at Momoko, then sped towards her again, executing a number of blows and swipes that Momoko was only barely able to miss, firing arrows as she dodged, before she managed to get one through, almost grazing Airisu's cheek, which surprised her for a moment, causing he to stop abruptly, and Momoko took this chance to spring forward and point an arrow strait at her heart.

Airisu accepted defeat graciously, both bowing to each other before moving off, to stand next to Kaoru and Misora, as Miyako and Meiru stood facing each other, fighting stance conducted, weapons raised, ready for battle.

Miyako seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then Meiru sped forward, swiping her staff in front her, aiming for Miyako's torso.

Miyako lifted up her spear, blocking, then pushed the staff off, sprinting off towards Meiru, slashing put at her legs, but she jumped over her.

Miyako spun around and sped forward again, bringing her spear head down upon Meiru's head, but was blocked as Meiru held up her staff in defence. The pear struck the staff, and was thrown off by Meiru. But before she could do another attack, Miyako was already, pointing the spear at her throat.

Meiru put up her hands in defeat they both bowed, and walked over to the others.

"Impressive, very impressive," Airisu remarked happily, nodding in approvement to the girls.

"Really?" All three younger girls questioned together in disbelief.

The older girls nodded in response, causing the girls to smile triumphantly.

"From what I can tell, you girls don't even need physical training, anymore. I guess all we need to teach you is about tracking _**oni**_, and various other things you may not have been told about with your former training." Airisu stated happily.

"By the way, what're your code names? I don't think we were told. Mine's Sonia." Misora questioned.

"I'm Bubbles," Miyako responded.

"Mines Blossom," Momoko answered.

"What about you guys? What's your names?" Kaoru asked the other girls, somewhat frantically.

"My name's Iris," Airisu responded.

"I'm Maylu," answered Meiru.

All the girls then looked at Kaoru expectantly.

She looked at them, then away, and mumbled a just audible answer: "Buttercup…"

At the sound of the name, Misora burst out laughing. "Bwahahahah, Buttercup! Hahahahah!"

She eventually stopped laughing, to face a red faced Kaoru, looking at her as if ready to kill her.

"Hehehe…..Sorry…"

"So… what exactly are you going to teach us?" Momoko asked.

They were sitting in a semicircle at the foot of a tree, facing Airisu, who stood in front of them. They were still in the field, and the sun was beating down on the lush green grass of the field.

Airisu indicated to a metal cage at her feet. It was small, and rattled slightly now and then, as if a creature was trying to get out.

She picked it up, and opened it, catching hold of a small, rat like creature as it sprung free of its confinement. It was as black as a shadow, and seemed to almost shift like one.

She held it in front of her showing it to the three wide eyed girls ogling at it.

"This, is an _**oni**_." She stated simply, indicating towards the creature in her hand.

"Huh?! That thing?!" Kaoru exclaimed sceptically, pointing to the creature. "But, it's so small!"

"Not all _**oni**_ are giant, carnivorous beasts, some are smaller, and some are even humanoid, there has even been record of some talking. Sadly, however cute some may look, _**oni**_ are prominently mischief, most of the time blood thirsty, and quite often evil, beings. This little guy had been chewing the residents of a house in their sleep until we caught him." Airisu explained.

All eyes flicked to the creature, wiggling and squirming, trying to get free of its captures.

"So, you're sent to capture troublesome _**oni**_?" Momoko questioned.

"Basically. But, sometimes we can't capture them. And we have to resort to violence, and, more often than we wish, death. Of either the _**oni**_ or our own comrades." Meiru answered, looking sad as she spoke.

Slight worry appeared on the girls faces, and the group lapsed into silence.

"So….. we need to be prepared to kill, huh?" Momoko questioned more to herself than the others.

"I… can't believe they never told us this….. How could they not have told us?!" Kaoru exclaimed, anger rising inside.

"-sigh- Sad but true, it scared us at first, too, but… we got used to it, in the end. It's a part of our duties to keep the _**oni**_s in check, so there's nothing we can really do about it but try to make sure no one gets killed." Misora stated sadly.

Miyako stayed silent, trying with all her might to process the prospect of killing. Tears threatened to pass from her eyes, but she kept them at bay. She would honour her family, as best she could.

"So, basically, you were instructed by _**Obaasan**_ to break the news to us that we're gonna start killing for a living?" Kaoru stated flatly, looking at them with slight annoyance in her gaze.

"Basical-" Misora began, but was cut off by Meiru, who slammed her hand over Misora's mouth.

"That's not all! We were also told to tell you how to track them, and to see how high your level of physical ability is!" She defended, looking indignantly (and slightly crossly) at Kaoru.

"Track them? How are we supposed to do that?" Miyako questioned, confused.

Misora pulled Mieru's hand away and answered: "By smelling them. _**Oni**_ have this really distinct smell. The more you know what to smell for, the easier it is for you to detect it, until you can smell it without looking. It's sort of like learning how to breathe, it gets easier to do it until you automatically do it without trying."

"You…. actually explained it pretty well…" Airisu said, disbelief evident in her voice.

"Oi! What're you giving me that look for?" Misora fumed angrily.

"Sorry, sorry…" Airisu apologised, looking back at the others.

"Misora's correct, you can actually track them by smelling the scent they've left behind. See," she put the squirming creature a slight distance away from their faces, and the girls sniffed the air.

"It's true! There's a sweet sort of smell in the air now that that things close!" Miyako exclaimed, eyes widening. The other two girls nodded in agreement.

"It's sort of ironic that such vicious and dark creatures could have such a sweet smell." Meiru commented, looking at the dark creature thoughtfully.

"It's… it's sort of familiar…" Momoko stated, staring off into the sky thoughtfully.

Miyako and Kaoru looked at each other, and sniffed the air again, thinking hard.

"Your right!" They exclaimed together.

"Maybe an _**oni**_ was nearby one time.." Airisu contemplated.

A grumbled sounded from a certain green eyed girl's stomach, causing her to blush slightly.

Airisu looked up to the blue sky, now splashed with golds, pinks and reds. "It's getting late, maybe we should wrap it up for today." She said, putting the shadowy creature back into its metal cage.

"Good idea." Meiru agreed, as all five girls got up and walked off with Airisu, back across the field and out of sight.

As the stars appeared in the darkening sky, three figures approached a grave in a clearing of the forest.

"3 years, what a long time..."

"Hmmm…."

"Come on, Meiru, don't be so blue. _**Ottosan**_, tell her!"

"_Airisu's right, please be more cheerful. I'm still here, if only in spirit."_

"Hmmm….."

Come on, we better go, the girls will be wondering where we are."

"…_.Take good care of them, won't you?"_

"Of course!"

"…_..thanks you…."_

**Explainer- Just gonna explain some of the Japanese words:**

_**Oni-**_** a Japanese demon.**

_**Senpai/Sama-**_** both Japanese honorifics.**

_**Kimono-**_** a type of Japanese clothing, often worn by women.**__

_**Wakizashi- **_**a type of Japanese weapon, often used by **_**samurai.**_

_**Ottosan**_**\- Japanese word for 'Father'.**

_**Obaasan-**_** Japanese word for 'Grandmother'.**

**Please review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Power Puff Girls Z, or Geo, Meiru, Lan etc. All rights go to their official owners/creators.**

"What ya doing?" A voice questioned, popping the fragile silence that had been surrounding the girls, gathered around a grave, the headstone seeming to be only a few months old.

Startled, all three scanned the trees surrounding the clearing they were standing in, and spotted its owner, a young raven haired boy of about ten, looking down at them, his forest green eyes posing the question he'd voiced only moments before.

He sat on a branch of a tree placed on the edge of the clearing. He was surrounded by beautifully coloured leaves of orange, gold and red.

His legs were wrapped in brown breeches, and his dark green tunic was slightly crumpled and frayed at the ends, showing how little the wearer cared for his attire.

The girls glanced at two other boys, sitting on different branches near their companion, looking down at the girls also, with the air of expectants, as if the answer was their complete business.

"Well? Are you going to answer him?" One asked, rather rudely, hopping from one branch to another until he landed by the first boy.

As he landed, an orange leaf came loose, and fluttered down to land on his head, almost camouflaging perfectly with the boys bright auburn hair.

He shook it off, then caught it before it fluttered down to the leaf sprinkled ground a few metres below.

The last boy nodded in agreement to his companions question, perched a branch below the other two, his blue eyes reflecting confusion at the girls quietness, who stared at the three boys, perched up in the tree like small x-mas decorations.

One seemed to come free of her surprised daze, narrowing her grass green eyes at the boys, angered at their blunt intrusion and interrogation.

"It's none of your business,' stated another of the girls, her sakura pink eyes reflecting annoyance at the nosiness of them.

The last girl didn't say anything. She just looked away towards the grave, sadness written plainly in her soft features.

"Hmm? That's not nice!" The blonde boy exclaimed, jumping gracefully down to the ground. His companions followed suit, and all three looked towards the grave, interest forming in their eyes.

"What's so important about this, anyway?" The green eyed boy questioned irritably, walking over to stand in front of the headstone.

"Don't go near there!" The raven haired girls suddenly shouted, running over to the grave and attempting to drag the him off of it.

"Hey! Let go! Kaoru!" He exclaimed, shoving her away.

Kaoru grabbed ahold again, still attempting to pull him away. "Butch…get…away from this grave!" She grunted.

"No! What's…so….important about… this stupid stone!?" Butch panted, still fighting with her.

"Hey, where's that old man anyway? The one who always follows you girls around and stuff?" The red haired boy asked, ignoring the two raven heads, as were the others, looking around and searching the trees with his deep red eyes as if half expecting him to suddenly pop out of the air at any given moment.

The girls stopped moving abruptly, looking down sadly.

Kaoru let go of Butch, letting her hands go to her sides, limply.

Butch also let go, and looked at her, confusion and written in his face, as were his companions.

"I believe your standing on him."

All six kids looked up abruptly, startled at the sudden remark.

Their stares met a pair of dark brown eyes, accompanied by a smirk.

It took Butch a moment to recover from his surprise, then process what he'd said, but when he did, he jumped off the grave like it was made of fire, staring at it for a number of seconds.

At that point, the others snapped out of their daze also, and the girls met the young man's smirk with slight frowns on their delicate faces.

"Oh, come on girls! Don't make those faces at me," he said, amusement sparkling in his eyes. "Aren't you happy to see your big brother?" He took on a look of hurt that even a toddler wouldn't've believed, holding out his arms as if expecting a hug. When none of the girls moved, he dropped his arms to his sides, adopting a smirk once again.

"You are not our big brother, Geo!" Koaru spat out angrily, crossing her arms over her chest and frowning.

"And, you're the enemy!" The pink eyed girl added, taking up annoyance at his jokey actions.

"Ahh, even you, Momoko? That hurts!" He said, touching his chest as if wounded.

"We aren't the enemy, are we boys?" Asked another young man, stepping from behind Geo to stand next to him and directing his speech to the boys.

"'Course not!" Butch answered, walking over to stand beside Geo, the others following him.

"You would say that! You're their ally!" Koaru retorted.

"No, Koaru-kun. We are allies. We signed a treaty with your clan, didn't we?" The other boy answered, passing his mud brown gaze over her.

"So? That still doesn't change the fact that you're the enemy!" Momoko retorted angrily.

"We're doing the same thing, are we not?" Questioned a voice behind the boys. Everyone turned to face an icy-blue gaze.

The girls fell silent, uncertainty surrounding them.

"Butch, Boomer, Brick! Come, we're leaving!" He ordered, then turned and left the clearing, the other boys following him quietly.

Geo gave the girls one last wave goodbye before walking away.

"Goodbye, Koaru-kun. Momoko-kun, Miyako-kun. It was a pleasure seeing you girls again. And, I'm sorry for your loss." Said the last boy, before turning and following the others.

The girls watched them leave in silence.

"Why were they here?" Miyako finally questioned, her clear blue eyes clouded with worry and suspicion.

"Let's go and find out." Momoko replied, walking away.

The others trailed behind, uneasily.

"I can't accept this!" A yell erupted through the air, as the girls approached a _**sakura**_ tree, its leaves disappearing rapidly, in the wind.

The yeller was a girl of about 13, her face red in anger. She was punching the poor tree in frustration, causing even more leaves to fall to the ground. Her green eyes burned with anger, and her reddish-pink hair fell everywhere.

"What's wrong?" Miyako asked uncertainly, directing her speech to a brown haired girl next to her.

"Well… Obaasan did something… unfavourable. And it sorta, ticked Misora off…" She answered uncomfortably.

"What'd she do?" Kaoru questioned Misora, making sure not to be too close, in case Misora decided to hit something again.

Misora stopped, and looked at her, seeming to get even redder.

"M-marriage arrangement!" She exclaimed, pounding the tree even harder.

Momoko looked over to another girl, question glistening in her eyes. "Airisu-senpai… what exactly is she talking about?"

Airisu closed her forest green eyes and sighed in annoyance. "She's trying to say that Obaasan agreed to a marriage arrangement with the Jojo-clan. Basically, Meiru and Lan-san, Geo-san and Misora, and myself and Chaud-san are engaged…" As she spoke, Misora began hitting the poor tree at full speed, going red as she did so, but wether from embarrassment or anger, no one could really tell. Meiru also happened to go red, which wasn't missed by Miyako, causing her to smile slightly.

Kaoru stepped forward, and attempted to stop her from damaging both her hands and the tree further.

Eventually, Misora did stop, looking away and blushing.

"When?" Miyako asked.

"When we turn 18… apparently." Mieru answered, going slightly redder.

Listening to their conversation, Misora went considerably red, trying to look away even further.

Everyone looked at her, confused. Then a light bulb went off in both Miyako and Meiru's heads, and they looked at her, grinning knowingly.

"Misora, you wouldn't happen to, oh I don't know, 'like' Geo-san, would you?" Meiru asked cheekily, earning a beetroot red Misora, which only created more grinning faces around her.

"W-what? O-of course not!" Misora stuttered, looking down uncomfortably.

Their grins widened, and her blush deepened.

"Anyway," Momoko started, looking away from Misora and addressing Airisu, the others followed suit, earning a thankful sigh from Misora. "Why did she arrange a marriage with you guys?"

"Probably to strengthen the bonds between our two clans," Airisu speculated, taking on a look of deep thought. "I wouldn't be surprised if she formed an arrangement with you girls when you turn 13."

At those words, Kaoru sweat dropped, turning pale and looking like she'd just been told the world would end.

"Wait, wait, wait! She wouldn't do that, right?!" She exclaimed frantically, looking around desperately.

A cheeky grin formed on Misora's face, who had looked up and recovered from her blushing fit a few moments before.

"She might. And, I think she might betroth you to, hmm, Butch, maybe." Her grin widened as she watched Kaoru's face go paler, as if she might faint.

"…" She didn't say anything, just stare down, sulking slightly.

The others could just hear her whisper: "I'm doomed….doomed!"

Momoko looked over to Airisu, a look of pity upon her face. "Isn't….isn't Chaud-san a little… hard to handle?"

Airisu sighed, "Yes, he's pretty cold…" Was all she said as she looked up to the sky.

The sun was sinking to the horizon, the sky going the colour of the leaves upon the autumn trees.

"…"

"Well, enough moping around! We need to honour Obasan's wishes, right? Plus, it's for the good of the clan!" Meiru suddenly exclaimed, stretching and smiling at everyone. "And, maybe it won't be so bad."

Airisu nodded, smiling slightly.

"You're just happy that you got paired with Lan, aren't you, Meiru~?" Misora said sneakily, grinning at the strawberry red face her words produced from Meiru, before standing up straight again and sighing. "Fair enough. Plus, I still have time to get outta this, don't I?"

She then looked down at Koaru, who was still sulking, patting her head and saying soothingly: "don't worry, Kaoru. Things haven't been decided yet. So, your still free."

Her words caused Kaoru to look up, and a small smile to spread across her no longer pale face. "…Yeah..."

A shrill tinkling noise pierced the afternoon air, causing all six girls to look up abruptly.

A grumble sounded from Misora's stomach, causing her to blush slightly.

"Come on, it's time for dinner." Airisu said, smiling as she walked away with the others following.

Three figures stood around a grave in a clearing, the moon soaking the area in silver light.

"So, you died, huh?"

"That's weird. He was always taking care of the girls, but now he's gone, they seem a little…"

"Lost? Yeah, I think so too."

"How'd he die again? Brick?"

"_**Oni**_ attack… I think."

"Huh? Would've thought he could've taken at least one."

"I heard he was becoming sick."

"Maybe that's why."

"Hey, Boomer, where'd you hear that, anyway?"

"Lan told me."

"Oh…"

"C'mon, Butch, Boomer. They'll be looking for us."

"Kay!"

"Ok!"

The three boys walked off into the forest, turning their backs on the clearing and oblivious to the smiling figure standing next to the grave, slightly transparent in the moonlight.

"_It's good to see you boys doing so well. Take care, won't you?"_ He whispered, proceeding in being engulfed by the shadows.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Big thanks to Attari Fuse for reminding me this story even exists. :P**

**Please review~**


End file.
